


After You

by astraplain



Series: Join Us [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5666773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after their first meeting, Kurt and Adam return to ‘Between the Sheets’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After You

“After you,” Adam half-bowed, his eyes bright. He was dressed to the nines in a navy morning suit complete with a bright blue pocket square. Kurt nodded, expression serious as he swept through the door into the familiar space. He was dressed in one of his own formal designs.

“You remember Brad?” Adam prompted before breaking into a wide grin. Kurt laughed and dropped all pretense of formality as he stepped forward to greet his old acquaintance.

“I thought you’d escaped years ago?” Kurt teased as he shook the piano player’s hand. The man just sighed and returned to his piano bench, hitting the opening chords of “Oh What a Beautiful Mornin’” from 'Oklahoma'.

Adam took Kurt into his arms and danced them around the racks and shelves, singing while a handful of friends and family looked on in patient amusement.

When the number ended, Noah Puckerman presented Kurt and Adam with an oversized key.

“I can’t believe you bought this place,” Noah said. ”Or that you hired me to run it.”

“We like to keep things in the extended family,” Adam assured him cheerfully. Kurt just shook his head. It had been a shock to all of them when Puck decided to study business management after being leaving the military. He’d proven surprisingly adept in his previous job and Adam had delighted in secretly hiring him to run Between the Sheets on their behalf.

“It was a surprise to me too,” Kurt assured Puck, giving Adam a look that promised good things later, in private. “The traditional eleventh anniversary gift is steel, but I didn’t think that meant a building.”

“Technically this makes up for the first anniversary too. We were too poor even for paper that year.” Adam gestured around at the array of sheet music. “But now…” In addition to this store, he’d bought the empty space next door and expanded, making room for a small stage and, of course, Brad’s piano.

“It’s perfect,” Kurt assured him with a kiss. “Although it does mean I’ll have to work harder to surprise you next year.”

“You know I love your surprises,” Adam reminded him with a look so intense that Burt cleared his throat meaningfully.

“Later,” Kurt stage whispered before turning back to the group. There was a buffet laid out complete with a lavishly decorated cake. There would be press later, and a special grand re-opening tomorrow. For now, it was just family and friends celebrating in the very place it all began with a friendly question and a flyer for what had become their favorite play.

::end::


End file.
